


Knight's Orders

by MellytheHun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: The other Knights of Ren board the Finalizer and where Hux thinks they will be a nightmare, he finds they're not really at all like Kylo and he rather cares for them. 
Kylo does not approve.





	

“I can’t let you do that.”

“Excuse me?”

Ben’s helmet conceals any readable expression, which is probably for the best. His fists are clenched tightly, though and that’s telling enough - not that Hux even seems to notice.

“And why not?” Hux asks, cocking a very unimpressed brow, crossing his arms, “Your healings hurt. Harim’s healings are much more gentle. Is he plotting to kill me or something?”

Harim - another Knight of Ren. The Knights boarded the _Finalizer_ not a standard month ago and Ren had no idea how much havoc they’d unleash on his mind. He’s known the General for several standard years now and he never really considered himself all too attached to the man, but he’s had _enough_ of this.

To Ren's dismay, Hux _consistently_ goes to the other Knights for simple things, like healing headaches, aiding him in repairing whatever Ren has most recently destroyed, asking them for battle forecasts, just _engaging_ them and Ren is _sick_ of it. He's sick of seeing Hux chatting them up like they're old Academy buddies, he's sick of his Knights giving Hux nicknames or speaking about him with high regard and intrigued respect. He hates Hux's interest and care for the Knights almost as much as he hates the Knights' reciprocation. Almost.

“No, he’s not,” Ren answers, removing his helmet with a sigh, “I won’t allow for this anymore. The Knights are not your play-things.”

“I don’t consider them my play-things, Ren,” Hux replies seriously, “I quite like their company, in fact. I’m rather offended Snoke stuck me with you instead of any of the others - they’re all tame and some even border on charming.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Ren sneers furiously, his repressed rage spitting forward. He inhales deeply, petting his hair back, trying to reign in his anger, “If you like them so much, you should be more than pleased with me. _I_ am their leader. You didn’t get _stuck_ with me, you were _honored_ with me.”

“Right,” Hux responds sarcastically, rolling his eyes, “You’ve been _such_ a blessing to have aboard.”

Ren could swear his temperature was rising with his mounting frustration. He skips the not-always well-meaning banter and gets straight to his point.

“Stop going to them and stop going to Harim. It is an insult to me.”

Scoffing, Hux loosens his arms, glares and asks, “and how precisely is that?”

“ _I_ am your Knight,” Ren proclaims, his voice low, gravelly and a little dangerous, “ _I_ will rid you of your pains, _I_ will forecast for you, repair what I damage - _stop_ going to them. Stop speaking to them. _I_ am your Knight.”

Slack with surprise, Hux watches sort of helplessly as Ren advances on him, bringing their faces much too close.

“Tell me you understand, General.”

Hux’s bright eyes flit back and forth between Ren’s until he nods stiltedly, “fine. But the human one, Taori -”

At just the name rolling off of Hux’s tongue, Ren receives visions; they’ve kissed - Taori calls Hux “Starkiller,” and Hux likes Taori’s green eyes. Toari expressed affections to him relatively recently and Hux seems to think he's handsome enough to allow Taori's hands to wander his waistline and Taori's tongue to run against his. Hux wants to continue kissing Taori in privacy, might even _care_ for him.

Ren’s mind goes white with envious rage and he surges forward, gripping Hux’s face and pulling their bodies together, kissing him breathless.

Hux’s hands grip tightly at Ren’s shoulders, his feedback indicating the confused tear he feels about whether he should pull Ren in or push him back; there’s more shock than anything else. Ren slides his tongue into Hux’s mouth just as he slides his voice into Hux’s head.

_**I** am your Knight, Hux. Take from **me**. I’m ready to serve._

He feels Hux’s heart thump and when he pulls away, he’s deeply pleased to see Hux’s face flustered and reddish. Ren has never seen him so disheveled before. He likes it.

Hux huffs for breath, glancing around belatedly to see if any officers or troopers happened to witness that. He scowls at Ren, but there’s no heat behind it, really. There’s some embarrassment - he’s turned on and doesn’t want to admit it. He fears Ren can sense this and he’s right.

“Fine. You want to serve me, Ren? _Fine_. My quarters at eighteen hundred hours. Be ready to prove your worth.”

“Gladly, General.”

Hux’s heart thumps one more time, his face getting redder before he turns about-face and storms off, exuding sexual hunger and four different types of vexation.

Ren will show Hux how ready he is to serve. Ren will show Hux just how much he can take. He _will_ show Hux that Hux needs no other Knight and no other man. He grins as he slips his helmet back on, counting the minutes until he knows he’ll see Hux again, unexpectedly pleased.


End file.
